A Very Merry Christmas
by Music lover3212
Summary: Takes place a little bit after Natalie arrived. Buster and Logan have a gift for a special friend. And Natalie, Nico, and Pedro celebrate Christmas at The Branch. Yup, just a normal Christmas.


**A/N: This is a nice little one-shot that an anonymous reviewer inspired me to do. So, this is an early Christmas present to you guys! Have a merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><em>*Virginia 10:00 pm*<em>

"You ready?" asked Buster.

Logan looked up from his pile of snowballs, looked at the house in front of them, then at his brother.

"Ready as ever," he said confidently. They looked up to see Z who came out of his dog door to see the white blanket of snow. And right when they were ready to launch—

"What are you guys doing?" asked a thick French accent from behind them.

They turned to see Genevieve, who replaced her orchid bow to a red and green stripped bow with two bells on the bottom laces. Buster blushed furiously and suddenly found his talons interesting. Logan just smirked at Genevieve.

"We're just going to give Z a little _present_."

Genevieve frowned and shook her head. "C'mon, guys, eet's Christmas. Can't vous be nice to heem, _s'il vous plaît_?" she asked with big eyes. Buster just about gave in, but Logan would have none of that.

"Yeah right, the day we'll be nice to him is the same day when pigs grow wings and fly, burp out chocolate, and fart rainbows!"

Genevieve huffed. _Well, I tried. _and went back to her nest.

She knew very well about Buster, Logan, and Z's relationship by seeing it and by Natalie telling her when she first arrived in the U.S.

_Natalie…_

Genevieve felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of her best friend. To Genevieve, Natalie was more than a friend; she was like a sister, sometimes like her mother. And it made her sad that for the very first time, she wouldn't spend Christmas with her.

Genevieve smiled anyway. As long as Natalie was happy in Rio, she was too.

Buster scowled at Logan, who shrugged.

"Sorry, lover boy, we have to do this."

"Shut up!" Buster yelled, looking around to see if anyone he knew heard his brother.

"Whatever," Logan said and then looked at Z. "Let's just get started already."

Z was resting his head on his paws and sighed in happiness. _I love Christmas, especially when I'm spending it with my human family. _His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he despised.

"Yo, Z, Merry Christmas!"

He looked up and a snowball hit him square in the face. Z shook his head to get the snow off and glared at the laughing canaries. "Yeah, Merry Christmas," he literally growled. He charged at the canary brothers while trying to avoid the snowballs being pelted at him.

Buster looked at the place where the snowballs used to be and panicked. "Log, we're all out of ammo."

Logan just looked at him with a smirk that Buster recognized from a mile away. "Don't worry, baby brother, I have a plan." Then he took off with Buster and Z behind him.

* * *

><p>They've been flying the neighborhood for a few minutes.<p>

"Okay," started Logan, "we've lost him for a while, but he'll find us with his keen scent, 'member the plan?" he asked his brother.

Buster nodded and went to an open window. On the window sill was a black and white cat.

"Hey, Silas,thanks for helping us," Buster said.

Unlike all the other cats, Silas likes birds and hates to eat them. He even saved Buster, Logan, and Natalie from being eaten by alley cats and all three siblings became close friends with him.

Silas nodded, his eyes narrowed. "Z still after ya?" he asked

The canaries nodded and Silas rolled his green eyes. "Alright, follow me, this should be hilarious."

He went to the front door, stood on his hind legs, and opened the door with his he walked away and wanted to see the action from around the corner of a hall

Buster and Logan saw Z and yelled to get his attention. "Hey, Z, over here!" they yelled in unison.

Z turned and saw the canaries making faces at him. He fumed and charged at them, while they just stared at him with calm faces. He thought he would have mangled them but instead ran straight into a glass door. He slowly went down the door, groaning in pain and said a loud 'UGH' when his body hit the pavement hard.

Buster and Logan laughed hard on the way back the window sill, Silas snickering from behind them.

"Thanks, Silas!" they both said with their wing up for a high five. Silus high fived them; sheathing his claws so he wouldn't slash them.

"Anytime, boys," he said before the brothers flew away.

Buster looked at Logan before they landed on the park. "I wonder how Nat is spending her Christmas."

Logan shrugged. "She's probably having fun at the beach or something."

_*Rio 7:00 pm*_

* * *

><p><em>Jingle bells<em>

_Jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

The crowd cheered as the song finished. Natalie was clapping and looked around the club.

_Nico and Pedro did an awesome job. _The Branch was completely transformed. The lights were red and green and there were red ribbons hanging around with bells. They hired a bird bartender to serve punch in thimbles.

"Hey, Nattie, Merry Christmas." Natalie turned to see Pedro with a smile on his face. Natalie returned the smile.

"Hey, Pedro, Merry Christmas," Natalie said then hugged him. Nico suddenly flew towards them; his purple and green bottle cap was now replaced with a red and white one.

"Merry Christmas, baby bird," he said cheerfully. Even though Natalie didn't like him, she had Christmas spirit. She was even nice to the girls who harassed Genevieve on Christmas. Though, they were completely shocked to see the tough canary being so kind to them.

"Merry Christmas, Nico," she replied with an eye roll and smile

"Are you gonna perform tonight?" asked Pedro. Natalie shook her head.

"Aw, that's too bad," Nico said. "I was hoping we'd do a duet."

Natalie shook her head again. "Nah, I just want to see others perform; maybe next year."

The boys nodded their head in understanding. Natalie _is _still new.

"And now performing is Nico!" the announcer said.

Nico turned to Natalie. "This is for you, Natalie," he said winking before he went on stage.

Bells were beginning to ring.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

Nico was slowly hopping towards Natalie, the crowd parting in half and girls glaring at Natalie.

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

Two male birds picked Natalie up from the hips and her wings, spinning her slowly.

_It's YOU!_

The bells stopped and the music went faster.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

Male backup singers helped support Nico.

_(and I) _

_Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stalking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_(Ahhhh)_

_Santa Clause won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

The boys put Natalie on stage with Nico.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

_You baby!_

Nico grabbed Natalie by the wings with a flirtatious look. Natalie just glared at him.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_(and I)_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

Nico looked at the female canary with half closed eyes, a sly smile, and moved his eyebrows up and down once. Natalie just turned her body and glared at him.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for St. Nick_

_(Ahhhh)_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic Reindeer click_

'_Cause I just want you here tonight_

Nico grabbed Natalie by the waist, picking her up, and spinning her around. Natalie's wings instinctively went around Nico's neck tightly. This just caused Nico to smile.

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do? _

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

_You baby!_

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_(So brightly baby)_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_(Ohhhh, Ohhhh)_

The bottle cap wearing canary brought Natalie to the middle of the circle the birds made.

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

Nico put his left wing on Natalie's waist and his right one on Natalie's left one and both began to twirl.

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby_

_To me!_

After the twirls the canaries made, Nico spun her to the right and Natalie was literally unable to stop herself from spinning. Nico flew overhead.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

Nico landed next to her, caught the canary, and dipped her—his face inches away from hers.

_This is all I'm asking for_

Nico stood her up, went behind her, put his wings around her shoulders in criss-cross form, and swayed a bit with her. Nico's left wing was in her right wing and his right to her left.

_(Ahhhh) _

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_(Oh)_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_(More than you could ever know)_

_Make my wish come true_

_(Make my wish come true)_

_(Baby)_

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

_You baby!_

_(Baby)_

Nico grabbed Natalie by the middle of her back, pulling her closer to him.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby!_

_You're all I want_

_(All I want for Christmas is)_

Nico let go of her and went to her right. She turned to the left.

_You're all I need_

_(You baby!)_

_A Christmas day baby_

_You and me_

He went to the left and she looked right. Nico grabbed her right wing and dipped her.

_You're all I want_

_(All I want for Christmas is)_

_You're all I need_

_(You baby!)_

_A Christmas day baby_

_You and me_

Nico's face was getting closer to hers with each word. The song ended with bells chiming and Nico settled with putting his forehead to hers. Natalie's eyes were wide.

The crowd cheered while the girls glared at Natalie with hatred. Natalie scoffed, pulled away from Nico, and got off the stage.

She went passed the girls and heard things like "What's wrong with her?", "She's lucky and she doesn't even know it!", and "She's insane!".

_I'm not insane. I just have a brain unlike you. _But Natalie being Natalie, she didn't care what people thought of her. Just don't take advantage of it.

* * *

><p>Nico sighed. <em>Well, that didn't work.<em>

As if he was reading his thoughts, Pedro said, "Don't worry, Nico, just go to the entrance of the club."

Nico gave him a confused look and looked up the entrance. He smirked at what he saw.

* * *

><p>Natalie was just about to leave when—<p>

"Natalie, wait up!"

"Ugh," she groaned with an eye roll. She turned to him. "What?" she asked in irritation.

Nico landed in front of her. "What did you think of the song?"

She shrugged. "It was good. Just don't do that to me again or else," she threatened.

"Or else what, you'll kiss me to death?"

"Not even in your dreams."

"Well sorry, _querido_, you have to anyways."

"What?"

Natalie looked left then right. Then she froze all of a sudden. _Oh gosh please no. _She looked up slowly and dreadfully. Sure enough, there was a mistletoe above the two.

Nico smirked and closed his eyes, puckering his beak a bit. He could feel Natalie's breathing and then it stopped. All of a sudden, he felt something sharp on the back of his head and he fell face first on the pavement. He heard laughter ringing through the air.

"Merry Christmas, moron!" Natalie yelled before she went home.

"Merry Christmas indeed," Nico mumbled while rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My goodness that was long! 'All I Want for Christmas is You' is the Big Time Rush version. Again, merry Christmas!**

_Translations:_

_s'il vous plait= please_

_querido= sweetheart_


End file.
